Masters of the ApeLements
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys. The 3 kids return to the Primate Avenger with Chris' younger sister but how would Russ take this? And Rhesus 2 finds the kids' powers rather handy.


A/N: All right, I finally finished the sequel to the previous CSatSM fic. How Russ treats Maggie is based on when I attended a science course arranged by my mom & her friends/co-workers at the time, and I was bullied by the teacher's son & his two friends. I wanted to get to know them but all they ever did was ignor me, torment me and speak meanly to me which resulted in hurting my feelings at every turn. And unlike Russ, they never saw the error of their ways and unlike Chris, Serenity & the Clonies, my sibs didn't do a darn thing to stand up for me or help me. Well, on with the story! Oh, I don't own any "Captain Simian" characters, I own the Clonies & four kids, also the animals featured here are inspired by a pic I found on DeviantArt by shadow-wolf. Enjoy!

Masters of the Ape-Lements

_Our day begins with the Primate Avenger, cruising through space. The crew is minding their own business, Captain Simian is sitting back in his chair._

Captain Simian: Space, it's just full of surprises and I hate surprises.

_Above the Captain is Hoku, she wears a bungee harness and is connected to a bungee cord. She jumps out in front of the Captain._

Hoku: (Yowls)

Captain Simian: (Startled yell)

_Hoku goes back up as the Captain notices it's her._

Captain Simian: Hoku, what are you doing?

_Hoku comes back down and grabs the Captain's jacket with her claws._

Hoku: Just being your bungee buddy, you silly neener-head.

Captain Simian: (Rolls eyes)

_She removes the bungee cord & harness then lands in the Captain's lap where she curls up. Meanwhile, on Planet Earth, the 3 humans; Russ, Serenity & Chris come into his room, Chris has a seat at his computer._

Chris: All righty, we know what today is, right?

Russ: Yeah, we get to visit the Primate Avenger again.

Serenity: And we brought bananas, like they requested.

_While Chris is writing the code, his younger sister, Maggie walks in through the open door._

Serenity: Hey.

Maggie: Hi.

Chris: Maggie, what're you doing here?

Maggie: Well, the door was open and I figured I'd join the party.

Russ: Well we're about to do something important right now. And ya have any bananas?

Maggie: No.

Russ: Then ya can't join us, so vamoose!

Serenity: Hey Russ! That's not fair, I vote she joins us.

Chris: Yeah, I vote for that too.

Serenity: Well, 2 against one, you're in, Maggie.

Maggie: Cool.

Russ sarcastically under breath: Great.

Chris: Just promise this, if we take you along, you must swear to never ever say this to anyone, not mom, not dad, not anyone.

Maggie: Promise.

_So, Chris types in the code and does control-alt-delete, then the 4 are sucked into the computer and in a second arrive on the Primate Avenger._

Domino: Hey!

Russ: Domino, how ya doin', buddy?

Domino: Can't complain. Who's your friend?

Chris: Oh, this is my kid sister, Maggie.

Maggie: Hey.

_The Space Monkeys & Clonies come to the humans as Maggie pets Domino and has her arms around him._

Captain Simian: Good to see you guys again.

Russ: Good to see you too, Cap.

Chris: And here's the payment as promised.

_The 3 humans with backpacks reveal in them a couple bunches of bananas._

Spydor: Oh sweet!

_He takes out a banana and eats it._

Spydor: Mmm. (chuckles)

Russ: So, what's happenin'?

Captain Simian: Not much, I see you found a fourth ring-wearer.

Chris: Now that ya mention it, my sister would be perfect.

Russ/Maggie: Say what?

Serenity: Shao Lin, do you still have the other ring?

Shao Lin: Of course.

_She heads to her room and a moment later, she returns with the fourth ring._

Maggie: Oh, pretty. (puts on ring)

Serenity: So, what are our ranks?

Captain Simian: Well, they're not determined yet, I thought we'd do some element control training before we do determine 'em.

Chris: Sounds awesome.

_Meanwhile, in the satellite that originally belonged to Nebula but is now run by Rhesus 2, he's plotting._

Rhesus 2: Now, where would Captain Zippy be off to?

_He looks over his screen and finds the blip which is the Primate Avenger._

Rhesus 2: Aha. (evil chuckle)

_So, the Primate Avenger goes through a wormhole and soon lands on a planet, the crew exits into a valley. But unaware of another guest._

Serenity: Wow, what a pretty place.

Hoku: Yeah.

Captain Simian: All right, guys, we'll see how these rings work, do a bit of element-control training and we determine your ranks over some bananas.

Russ: Great, now where are the best places to train?

Dr. Splitz: (Scanning with banana-tron) The best water source would be 2.3 cubic acres away. But another…

Splitzy: Is right there.

_He points to a large pond._

Serenity: Sweet.

Maggie: Well, what're we waiting for? Let's do this thing!

Serenity: Yeah!

_So, starts the kids' training of the elements, Serenity is at the pond with Maggie, Mahina and Hoku._

Serenity: (Taking breaths)

_She forms a water blob and raises it out, but it instantly drops._

Maggie: Aww.

Hoku: Bummer.

_Maggie starts to try controlling air currents but nothing happens._

Maggie: Hmm.

Mahina: That was about as successful as the last.

Serenity: Ugh, how the heck do we do this?

Hoku: Not sure. Hey look.

_The 3 see an otter sitting on the river bank._

Otter: (Chitters)

Maggie: Hey there, little guy.

Serenity: Aren't you precious?

_The otter goes over to Hoku, at first she backs up but Maggie proceeds to pet it._

Otter: (Purring)

Serenity: That otter's surprisingly tame.

Maggie: Yeah, most animals are the opposite of me. They're shy towards most people but friendly towards most animals and I'm the other way around.

Hoku: Shy towards people and friendly towards animals?

Maggie: Bingo.

_She sits in meditative position with the otter on her._

Serenity: I know what ya mean, I was like that when I was around your age. I still am in big chatty groups.

_Serenity sits on the land, the otter goes to her and sits beside her._

Serenity: Hey, look!

_They look above and see a falcon flying above them. It lands on Maggie's shoulder._

Maggie: (Gasps) Hey pretty birdie. Uh, your claws are really sharp.

Serenity: Wow, the creatures here are real tame.

Hoku: Don't falcons eat otters?

Serenity: Not sure. This one's probably not hungry.

Hoku: In Doc's words, "fascinating." Speaking of which, I wonder how everyone else is.

_Meanwhile, Chris & Russ are in a forest with Domino & Clio, they're having as much luck as the girls._

Chris: (Grunts)

_He tries moving Earth, but nothing happens._

Chris: Crud.

Russ: (Breathes deeply)

_He tries making a flame appear but it instantly goes out._

Russ: (Frustrated groan) What is with this?

Chris: Beats me, I thought it'd be like in "Avatar".

Domino: What's "Avatar"?

Chris: "Avatar: The Last Airbender" is a show I really like where people control the elements Water, Earth, Fire & Air referring to it as "bending". I should show it to you sometime.

Clio: Sounds awesome.

Chris: Yeah, each "bending" is based on different Martial Arts.

Russ: But I don't take Martial Arts! How am I going to control fire and become a crewmember now if I can't figure it out…?!

Chris: Shh.

Russ: Don't shush me!! I'm not finished yelling! How am I going to figure out how to control fire?!

Chris: Look!

_He moves Russ' head over and sees a fox and a deer buck._

Chris: A deer.

Russ: I know what it is.

Chris: His antlers are huge. But look what's next to it.

Domino: A fox.

Clio: Don't foxes usually eat deer?

Chris: Mostly the babies, but this is really unusual.

_The two creatures walk towards the group, Clio & Domino get into defensive position. But the buck comes close to Chris._

Chris: Hey there, big guy. (pets buck) Wow, I thought deer are a lot shyer than this. Like my sister.

Clio: Wow. He's beautiful.

_The fox comes closer and Russ pets it. Later on, the crew checks on the Clonies & kids. Captain Simian & Spydor come to Serenity & Maggie, they are doing better than before, but they're still having trouble. Mahina, Hoku, the falcon & otter watch them._

Captain Simian: Hey girls. How's everything?

Serenity: Going all right.

Maggie: Still learning.

_Serenity makes a blob of water float around but loses control and it drops onto Spydor._

Serenity: Oops! Crud, sorry Spydor!

Spydor: Apology not accepted.

Maggie: Jeez, what's your problem?

Falcon: (Laughing)

Spydor: 3 words for you, birdie, "Dinner is served."

Maggie: I thought monkeys are herbivores.

Spydor: Who asked you?

_Maggie sticks her tongue out, Spydor sticks his out back._

Captain Simian: Put those away!

Both: (Put tongues away)

Serenity/Hoku: (Snickering)

Captain Simian: (Rolls eyes)

_Unknown to them, they're being watched by a fly-sized camera which is being watched over by Rhesus 2 on a TV screen._

Rhesus 2: Well, well, well. Welly, welly, well, well. Those powers can be quite handy in my diabolical plan to rule the universe. But how can those pint-sized fleshapods do all that?

_He moves over to another screen which has Russ & Chris still trying to control fire & earth with the Clonies & critters watching. Shao Lin & Splitzy come by._

Chris: Hey everyone.

Dr. Splitz: Chris, I see you & Russ have began controlling your choice in elements.

Chris: Well, sort of. We're still having a smidge of trouble.

Russ: (Grunts)

_He throws a jab, but a little teeny smoke appears._

Russ: (Frustrated groan) Why can't I do this?

Shao Lin: Fire is like a living creature, treat it with respect and it will be most helpful. But neglect it, it will cause disaster.

Chris: I thought the same thing. Mind if I call you "Sifu Shao Lin"?

Shao Lin: I think that's like a fine idea.

Clio: What's a Sifu?

Shao Lin: A Sifu is the term for a Chinese master.

Chris: Like in Japan, a master is referred to as a Sensei.

_Soon, Maggie comes by, Chris notices but Russ doesn't._

Chris: Hey Mags.

Maggie: Hey.

_She walks by a tree and sees Russ trying to control fire._

Russ sharply: Hey, you're in my way.

Maggie: Hmm.

_She moves over but didn't like Russ' tone._

Maggie: (Blows raspberry at Russ)

Russ: All right! Just stop!!

Maggie: If you wanted me to stop, you could've at least asked me.

_He just ignores her, she starts to go back until the deer gets up and goes to her._

Russ: Hey!

Maggie startled: (Stops) What?!

Russ: Don't touch him!

Maggie: Who?

Russ: The deer!

Maggie: I wasn't touching him.

Russ: Well, he was touching you!

Maggie: Ugh! I didn't touch anything!

_She runs off._

Chris: I think the deer wanted her to pet him.

Clio: Weren't you a little tough on Maggie?

Russ: Who cares? I don't.

Domino: I think you hurt her feelings.

Russ: I don't have time for that.

_Chris arches his brow, he's got a weird feeling about this. Though not shown, but all through the training, Maggie has been wanting to get to know Russ but he wanted nothing to do with her. So, he just ignored her &/or spoke meanly to her, which made Maggie feel hurt & out in the cold. Maggie returns to the riverbank where Serenity, the critters & other Clonies are. Maggie just sank to her knees._

Serenity: Hey Maggie. Something wrong?

Maggie: It's Russ. I've been wanting to get to know him but he's just avoiding me and being mean to me.

_Hoku & Mahina sit with her as the falcon sits on her shoulder. Serenity comes with the otter in her arms._

Serenity: I'm sorry, Maggie. I don't know why Russ is acting this way.

Hoku: Maybe he doesn't like girls.

Mahina: Can't be, he's cool with Serenity. Maybe you should ignore him back.

Serenity: Nah, guys are hard to ignore, they just yak & yak until you say something.

_She sits down next to Maggie, puts the otter on her lap and puts her arm around Maggie's shoulder._

Serenity: Hey, things will work out, I know it.

Maggie: Really think so?

Serenity: I know so. Well, at times, like at parties & get-togethers, I feel like a shy wallflower out of place. That is until I bring out my paintings and people really admire them.

Maggie: Neat.

Serenity: I don't have them with me, I should remember to bring them next time.

Maggie: Though, I don't have any drawings or paintings or whatnot. I'm not great at art.

Serenity: That's O.K. Maybe you have another talent you like to show off.

Maggie: I'm still learning Tai Chi, also I'm a good photographer.

Serenity: There ya go.

Hoku: Perhaps you can show him the Tai Chi moves you know.

Mahina: Or the photos you took. If you brought them with you.

Maggie: Yeah, that's what I'll do. Thanks guys.

Hoku: No prob.

_That's when the Space Monkeys, Russ, Chris, the other Clonies & critters come by._

Captain Simian: Hey guys. Thought we'd see what you have so far.

Serenity: Sure.

Maggie: Uh, before I do any air powers…

Russ: (Pushes Maggie aside) I'd like to go first.

Maggie: Hey!

_So, much to Maggie's dismay, Russ starts twirling & throwing fists and making small flames appear._

Captain Simian: Nice Russ. Keep working on it.

Maggie: Well, before I do any air powers, I'd like to do a couple Tai Chi moves.

Russ: Negative.

Chris: Hmm…

Maggie: (Arches brow at Russ)

Captain Simian: Russ, I'll decide. In a bit, Maggie.

Hoku: (Meows)

_It was then that Russ took the banana peel that Spydor just tossed and swirled it in Maggie's face._

Maggie: Hey!

_She accidentally swatted it away and it fell to the ground._

Russ: You threw that banana peel, that's a very bad thing. Now you can't be a member of the Primate Avenger and we're taking away your ring.

Maggie: (Gasps)

_Maggie walks back some but slips on the banana peel and falls to one knee._

Russ: (Laughing)

_While Russ laughs his butt off, Maggie runs off in tears._

Serenity: Maggie, wait! Come back!

_Serenity goes after Maggie._

Russ: (Chortling)

Hoku: Russ! You stupid…

_She kicks her yarn ball at him, it hits him in the nose and the cat goes off._

Russ: Hey, what's her problem?

Chris: What do you think, you insensitive jerk?! You've been mean to my sister! Ever since we came here, you've just been hurting her feelings! I knew there was something suspicious about you & her! I can't believe I ever considered you my friend, Butt-head!

Russ: Watch it, Beavis!

Chris: I am not playing around this time, Russ!

Clio: Yeah, you big meanie!

Russ & Chris: Keep out of this! (growl at each other)

_Captain Simian gets in-between the two._

Captain Simian: Guys, guys! This isn't helping any.

Chris: Well, he's been mean to my sister!

Russ: Hey, I wanted nothing to do with her! You're the one who invited her!

Gor: Maggie is a nice person.

Chris: Yeah, which gives you no excuse for the way you've treated her!

_While everyone still converses, Maggie has run off to a hill far away and sits there._

Maggie: (Crying)

Serenity: Maggie, please wait!

_Serenity & Hoku sit with her._

Serenity: I'm sorry about Russ.

Hoku: All that stuff he said, it's just bull-spit, we wouldn't take your ring away or anything.

Serenity: But Russ is just a big stupid-head.

Maggie: (Sniffs) You're right. But why is he so mean to me?

Serenity: I don't know.

Hoku: But there's no real excuse for it. When we get back, I'm going to make Russ my new scratching post!

Serenity: Now Hoku, physical violence doesn't solve anything, as tempting as it maybe. I think you could tell him how you feel.

Maggie: And if that doesn't work?

Serenity: I'll beat the living snot out of him.

Maggie: Cool. (smiles)

_Just then, the animals appear._

Buck: (Snorting)

Serenity: What're they saying?

Hoku: I think they want us to follow them.

_The three head back with the animals leading, but that's when they see an entire fleet of Ganglia robots!_

Serenity: (Gasps) What are they?

Hoku: Ganglia robots, they belong to a seriously bad dude named Rhesus 2.

Maggie: What can we do?

Hoku: I'm not sure, there's too many for me to take down.

_But just then, the animals go out and reveal that they can control the elements; the buck stomps into the ground, a boulder appears and he kicks it, smashing several Ganglia robots._

Girls: Whoa.

Hoku: I didn't know deer could do that.

Serenity: They couldn't, but I think these aren't any ordinary critters.

_While the fox twirls about then blasts fireballs from his mouth, the falcon flaps his wings and blows many into the water where the otter hits them with a big water cyclone. They wipe out the robots._

Maggie: Wow!

Hoku: That was awesome.

Serenity: But now's our chance to save the others.

_The 3 go looking around for the crew. At the same time, the Primate Avenger is under attack by Rhesus 2 and his Ganglia army._

Rhesus 2: Well, well, you've added new fleshapods to your crew, Captain Zippy.

Russ: Watch it, Brain-boy.

Rhesus: I like the idea of keeping you under house arrest until my Ganglia have taken over the ship. And how do you control the elements?

Chris: Do we look that stupid?

Rhesus: Hmm… is that a trick question?

Chris: All right, then, you don't get the present I brought ya.

Rhesus 2: Oh, come on, now. Be a good sport, give me my present. Give me, give me, give me!

Chris: Well, all right, dude. But remember…

_As it turns out, Rhesus 2's present is a punch to the jaw._

Chris: You asked for it.

Rhesus: Why you little…!

_He chases after him._

Russ: Don't worry about him, if there's one thing Chris can handle, it's people like him.

Captain Simian: All right, Shao Lin, you & Mahina look for Serenity, Maggie & Hoku. Gor & Spydor will go left of the ship, Domino & Clio to the right. Splitzy & Russ, follow me.

_They head off for their separate directions. At the same time, Chris goes into a pitch black room, but once he comes back, he bumps into Rhesus._

Both: Oof!

Chris: Don't go in there, it's dark.

_So, he runs back off and makes his way to the storage bin and finds Rhesus 2 right behind him._

Chris: (Gasps)

Rhesus: Looks like you're trapped, twerp.

Chris: (Breathes heavily)

_But just then, Chris gets an idea with a florescent bulb lighting over his head._

Chris: Whoa, just look at your finger nails.

_And as quick as a wink, Chris assembles a table and has himself & Rhesus sit at it and the boy gives the cyborg a pedicure._

Chris: My, I bet you evil cyborg monkeys lead such interesting lives. I said to my mom the other day, I believe cyborg monkeys are such interesting people. It isn't every day that you meet the most interesting people. Now let's dip our patties in the water.

_Rhesus dips his fingers in the little bowls of water, but once he dips them, SNAP!_

Rhesus: OW!

_He pulls them out and a couple mousetraps are snapped onto his fingers._

Rhesus: (Whimpering)

_At the same time, Serenity, Maggie & Hoku sneak onto the ship through the trash bin door, along with the animals. Chris runs into them._

Chris: Maggie!

Maggie: Chris, who's your friend?

Chris: He's more of an acquaintance.

_Rhesus 2 removes the mousetraps from his fingers then goes for the group. They run off right after the falcon blows him away with a strong gust of wind._

Rhesus 2: Why those uni-brainers will pay for this, I'll drive them out of their minds. Or vice-versa.

_The group keeps running and runs into some ganglia but Hoku & the fox beat them easily._

Serenity: Nice job, Hoku.

Hoku: Thanks.

Maggie: Who and what was that guy back there?

Hoku: His name is Rhesus 2.

Serenity: I couldn't tell whether he's mostly a rat, a robot or a shark.

Hoku: He's a cyborg rhesus monkey.

_They continue on and run into Shao Lin & Mahina holding off more ganglia._

Mahina: (Roars)

Shao Lin: (Battle cry)

_They knock over one and the rest go down like dominos._

Serenity: Awesome.

Maggie: Yeah.

Mahina: Maggie!

Shao Lin: We will have to save the reunion for later, Mahina. Let's go.

_They go off, after running into Gor, Spydor, Clio & Domino, they arrive at the bridge where the Captain, Russ & Splitzy are._

Russ: Guys, what happened?

Chris: I'll explain later. Rhesus is still here.

Otter: (Chatters)

_The otter tugs on Serenity's jeans, they go back towards the holding bay. That's when they run into Rhesus again._

Serenity: (Gasps)

Rhesus 2: Well, well, we meet again, Fleshapod.

_That's when the otter commands water to spurt out of a nearby faucet and it hit Rhesus 2, then she whacks the water, Rhesus is frozen in a block of ice._

Serenity: Whoa, cool.

Otter: (Chitters)

_That's when the Clonies, Maggie, Chris & Gor show up._

Hoku: Whoa, what happened?

Serenity: I'm not quite sure, it was like the otter was bending water.

Otter: (Chitters)

Chris: I just now had this crazy notion that perhaps these animals are supposed to help us control the elements.

Maggie: Y'know, I think you maybe right.

Hoku: Yeah, we saw them beating the Ganglia bots that were outside.

Mahina: But first, we should take care of Rhesus before he thaws.

_Gor lifts Rhesus onto his shoulder and they take him outside where Gor sets him on the ground. The buck moves his front hooves forward in the ground and Rhesus is sent to his ship, then the deer stomps into the ground which makes the ground under Rhesus rise under him then is flung into the air where the falcon flaps his tail feathers puts Rhesus into the Psy-Fighter._

Serenity: You're up, Chris.

_Chris goes over to the Psy-Fighter and figures out the controls in a second, then sets the controls to flight autopilot. After a few seconds, the Psy-Fighter flies off with a frozen Rhesus in tow._

Chris: So long!

Maggie/Serenity/Hoku: (Pull down lower eyelid and blow raspberry)

_Moments later, back on the ship, Serenity & Maggie low-five._

Serenity: Great job, Maggie.

Maggie: You did pretty good, yourself, Serenity.

_That's when Russ comes to Maggie._

Russ: Hey Maggie…

Maggie: Huh?

Russ: Look, I should apologize for how I've treated you. It was wrong & unfair of me.

Hoku: No kidding, ya big jerk.

Captain Simian: Hoku!

Russ: No, she's right. There's no excuse for the way I've treated Maggie. But see, when my sister was your age, she was really hard to get along with. I was expecting a fight with a sibling and I took it out on you.

Maggie: I do admit, I've been wanting to get to know you. But you ignored me and spoke meanly to me.

Russ: You're right, I didn't give you a chance. I'm sorry I ignored you and I'm sorry about speaking badly to you, also for the banana peel thing.

Maggie: (Smiles) Thanks Russ, that's all I really wanted.

Russ: Friends? (holds out hand)

_With tears in her eyes and a smile, Maggie shakes hands with Russ. Domino is bawling his eyes out._

Domino: (Sobbing)

_He blows his nose so loudly it sounds like a foghorn. A moment later, the crew and critters are back out._

Captain Simian: Well, it's pretty clear that these creatures are supposed to teach you guys to control the elements.

_While he has his back turned and yammers on about the kids' training & whatnot. Chris moves his foot out forward in the ground and trips Simian on some upturned Earth._

Captain Simian: Whoa! (falls over) Hey!

_He looks over to Chris, who just stands there, innocently._

Chris: (Whistling)

_The Captain gets back up and continues._

Captain Simian: Anyways, (brushes himself) while you guys are doing element control training, I'll change the ship's roster to reflect our four new crewmembers.

Russ: You mean…we're crewmembers?

Captain Simian: Sure are. But your positions aren't decided yet, 'til then, we'll have a Primate Seven and you guys learn some element control.

Chris: Sounds fair enough.

Serenity: Yeah. What're we waitin' for? Let's get this show on the road.

_Thus starts the new recruits' training of the elements. With Serenity learning waterbending from the otter; Chris learns to Earthbend from the deer; Russ is taught firebending from the fox; and Maggie learns Airbending from the falcon. Meanwhile, in space, the Psy-Fighter is cruising around and Rhesus 2's head thaws out._

Rhesus 2: Huh? What? Ack! I'm frozen! I can't move! Those uni-brainers have driven me out of my mind! Soon, I'll have the Space Monkeys' brains and those twerps' powers!

The End.

Disclaimer: Some bits are inspired by some Bugs Bunny cartoons, the beginning was inspired by a Garfield comic. And that's all I can think up right now.


End file.
